Zommari Rureaux
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army, and the séptima (7th) Espada. Appearance Zommari is a tall, muscular, dark-skinned Arrancar with just a bit bigger lips than the others. His Hollow hole as well as his Espada tattoo both are not visible but the remnants of his hollow mask consists of a row of bony spikes along the crest of his head forming something similar to a mohawk hairstyle along with a pair of skull-shaped earrings and a thick bony necklace. He is also bald and has yellowish eyes. Zommari's uniform consists of a long mandarin-style Arrancar jacket with a small opening at his chest area. He wears a default hakama like all other Arrancar, although his sandals resemble traditional martial arts training shoes. Zommari has 3 triangle-shaped tattoos in his chin. He also has 4 lines running down from his forehead directly above his eyes that end with dots appearing as exclamation points. He has them both on each side giving him a total of 8 lines. Personality Zommari displays a calm, contemplative personality, and rarely spoke prior to his confrontation with Byakuya Kuchiki. Beneath this composed exterior, however, he hides a considerable loathing for the shinigami, believing them to be arrogant for hunting hollows just because they are considered evil. A level-headed, but somewhat arrogant individual, he treats Byakuya as though he was an equal, but consistently underestimated his abilities. His insistence on proving his superiority without actually testing his opponents full power, or striking him directly when he was fully capable of doing so, proved his undoing. Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc Zommari is first introduced at the Espada meeting when Ichigo Kurosaki, Uryū Ishida, and Yasutora Sado enter Hueco mundo, but is not named until much later. Aizen told the Espada that a group of four intruders defeat Soul Society back in the past in order to rescue their captive friend. Then he asks Aizen who's the one missing in the group of intruders, Aizen replies that it is Orihime Inoue. Zommari does not talk again and apparently obey Aizen's order to wait for the intruders in his respective chamber. Zommari is seen again meditating in his chamber room when he's advised about Aaroniero Arruruerie's death. Then he decides to move on to finish off Rukia Kuchiki when Aaroniero fails to kill her. Then he spoke to Aaroniero's dead body and states that the only way to be absolutely certain that an opponent was defeated, is cutting off his head. However right before he is about to deliver the finishing blow; Byakuya Kuchiki shows up. After he refuses to tell his name, the 7th Espada begins to battle him. At first, Zommari thinks he has the upperhand when he uses his Gemelos Sonído to walk circles around Byakuya; but he uses a technique taught to him by Yoruichi Shihōin to keep up with Zommari's speed. Both fighters soon let their arrogance take over. Byakuya, not willing to admit that there is an Arrancar who can fight on his level, forces Zommari to release his Zanpakutō to give him a slight advantage over Byakuya. Zommari uses his Zanpakutō's special ability, Amor, to take control of Byakuya's body parts. When Byakuya cuts the tendons and muscles in his left leg and arm to negate the effect he turns his attention to Rukia, taking control of her body and making her wound Hanatarō Yamada, then forcing her own Zanpakutō to her neck. Byakuya uses a binding spell to prevent Rukia's movements and releases his Bankai to engulf Zommari in a new technique. Zommari barely survives the attack by using his Defensive Sphere. Having finally lost his composure, Zommari attempts in vain to use his special ability once again on the powerful captain, only to see his Amor fail when Byakuya summons a powerful Spirit Power-negating barrier. Knowing that he is about to die, Zommari curses Byakuya, saying that shinigami are arrogant for believing they have a right to hunt and judge Hollows simply because they consider them evil. Byakuya dismisses his words saying he is only killing Zommari because he raised his sword against his own pride and threatened to kill Rukia, and then kills Zommari with one slash. As he dies, Zommari shouts desperate his praise for Aizen. Powers & Abilities Zommari is the Septima Espada, making him the eighth most powerful arrancar in Aizen's army. Sonído Master: Like all Arrancar, Zommari has standard hollow powers. He however holds the self-proclaimed title for the fastest Sonído among all arrancar, including the Espada. However that claim is questionable as Stark's Sonído seems to be just as fast, if not faster, implying that Zommari was exaggerating or Stark's ability is something other than Sonído. Zommari's Sonído is so fast that it can leave a total of five tangible afterimages of himself behind after he moves which he uses as diversions, substitutes or multi-directional attacks. These "speed-clones" generated by his intense Sonído are so realistic that they had even shown the ability to bleed after getting attacked. Because of this, it has earned the nickname . Garganta: Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Zommari has the ability to use this technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Cero: Being an Espada, Zommari can use Cero, albeit it was never shown. Bala: With the rank of 7th Espada, Zommari can use Bala blasts that harden his spiritual pressure, and releases it like bullets. Much like Cero, he was also not seen using Bala. Zanpakutō . It resembles a normal katana with the exception of the guard which appears as a thick disk with spikes around the rim. *'Resurrección': The release command for Brujería is . Zommari levitates his Zanpakutō in front of him horizontally, then claps his hands together. He then twists his head horizontally to his body and takes a bracing stance. When says the release command his sword bends into the shape of a edged spiral. Once in the shape a thick white smoke emits from the corners of the spiral and covers his body transforming into a thick white foamy liquid mixing with his Spirit Power. In its release Brujería covers Zommari's entire body with fifty open eyes, and his legs (along with his lower body) are replaced by a pink pumpkin-like structure surrounded by cyclopean faces that somewhat resemble his own face (In the manga the entire pumpkin like structure is colored red and the extra eyes are yellow). His neck is covered in a skull-shaped neck brace with an open eye in the front. Black markings also appear on his face, in the form of 2 downward triangles starting from his eyes. Another 4 triangular marking (5, in the anime) appears under his mouth forming what looks like a beard. The eyes cover Zommari's entire body except for his head. However he later reveals 8 hidden eyes above his normal 2 on his forehead area.Bleach manga; chapter 300, page 8-9 This release seems to robs his ability to utilize his specialized Sonído, but it is unconfirmed, since he remains stationary during the time he is seen releasing it. This does not seem to be the case in the anime, as he uses Sonído, but is presumably unable to use Gemelos Sonído due to lacking legs. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Amor' : Using the eyes on his body, Zommari can take control of one object per eye, in his own words "Stealing the sovereignty of whatever it sees". He usually gestures with his hands while doing this. It is initiated when Zommari fixes the gaze one or more of his numerous eyes on specific target(s), after which the pupil(s) will widen and the eye(e) itself will glow purple due to his spiritual pressure. When Zommari takes control of an object, a sun-shaped tattoo will appear on said object giving Zommari full control over the object. If targeted on an opponents limbs, it removes the brains control from the said limb allowing him to control his opponents' movements or inflict self harm. By targeting the head of an individual, Zommari can take control of that person's entire body. It's unknown if the eyes themselves can actually see, however since he turns to watch an opponent it is presumed that they cannot. This ability is Kidō-like by nature, as correctly deduced by Byakuya Kuchiki, and thus, could be countered through similar means, such as blocking Zommari's gaze with the Binding Spell number 81, Splitting Void. :*'Defensive Sphere': His release can also be used as a defensive maneuver, as its lower half can become a full sphere that covers his upper body, and was even capable of resisting a full scale attack from Byakuya's Bankai which completely destroyed the large building they were fighting in, but this robs the use of all the current eyes on his body. Quotes * "Suppress, Brujería!" Appearance in other media Zommari is only playable in Bleach: Versus Crusade and Bleach: The 3rd Phantom,however,he will be playable in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6. Trivia *Zommari is one of the few Espada to not have his Tattoo or Hollow Hole shown, as such their locations remain a mystery. *Zommari is the only Espada who has not had any of his background revealed before or even after his death, with the exception of knowing Aaroniero as the last of the original Espada. *He is one of the few Espada (possibly the only) not based of an animal in their Resurrección form; While three of them have yet to release their Zanpakutō, the rest have been animals (Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Panther, Nnoitra Jiruga/Praying Mantis, Szayel Aporro Granz/Helminth, Aaroniero Arruruerie/Octopus, and Ulquiorra Cifer/Bat.) *Despite his unique abilities, Zommari is the quickest one to be defeated. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category: Male